


Miles to go

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, False Accusations, Hurt/Comfort, Kallus is framed, M/M, Other, turned into a fugitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Shortly after Kallus joins the Rebels, he is framed by an unknown enemy and accused of a crimehe did not commit. Now a fugitive, Kallus has lost the trust of many Rebel soldiers, including Zeb and if found is to be either  arrested or killed on spot. However, working behind the scenes in an attempt to aid the Rebellion, Kallus may not only prove his innocence to the Rebels but figure out who set him up in the first place.





	Miles to go

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, first chapter (or prologue up), hope you guys enjoy this. If there are any errors let me know, though I proofread but it's kind'a late/early here!

Kallus woke to the ringing of his old alarm, though, he did not feel as if he’d gotten any sleep that night.

The former agent and now former Rebel Captain sat up in the bed of the rundown hotel he currently stayed in. The room wasn’t in the best condition, but it was good enough for Kallus until he completed his mission.  

From his intelligence, he gathered that his next victim, an Imperial Spy posing as a Rebel Informant, would be visiting this very hotel. Kallus would rendezvous with him in a couple of hours, posing as another Imperial Spy who would relay the stolen Rebel info to a superior.

Until then, all he had to do was wait and go over his plan of interrogation, torture (if necessary) and finally, a quick and clean kill. However before that, Kallus needed to prepare. He’d gone over the preparations and details, looked over the information numerous times and he still didn’t see any harm in going over his strategy again as well.

Kallus slowly sat up and made way to the edge of his bed.

As he began to stand, he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his chest all the way to his right shoulder, and another jolt from his neck down to his abdomen. This pain, as it did every morning, halted Kallus and left him with a chilling emptiness.  

But like the agent he used to be, he bit back his physical pain and stood, walking to the bathroom where he prepared his shower.  Before he stepped into the tub, he removed his clothes, caught his reflection in the mirror and observed the deep wound that brought him discomfort earlier

It throbbed still, sometimes worse than it did when he had gotten it. Yet, it wasn’t the physical pain of the wound that affected him as much as the emotionally weight it carried, for this wound was inflicted upon him by Zeb himself. The long, dirty scratches down his shoulders to chest marked the last places Zeb touched him.

Kallus sighed, stepping into the shower and reminiscing on that terrible day.

It had been almost a month since that event, and since then Kallus had diligently been working in the shadows. He’d taken down numerous Imperial operations, tracked down hundreds of double agents working against the rebellion, and through his methods of various torture he had successfully (and secretly) given valuable information to both Hera and Mon Mothma—some of the only two who still believed Kallus was innocent and did not betray the Rebel Alliance.

Kallus still felt he was doing more good working outside of the alliance than he would have been able to within, but there were still some complications.

First and foremost, he was still seen as a traitor of the Rebel Alliance, meaning that anyone affiliated with the Rebellion (save for Hera and Mothma) was looking for him to either bring him to Rebel custody, or kill him. The latter would have been more suitable for what he’d done (or what he was framed for), and no one wanted him dead more than Zeb. Though Kallus did not commit the crime he’d been accused of, he did not blame Zeb for not believing him or wanting to kill him, because Zeb felt the most betrayed out of everyone.

Zeb had spoken highly of Kallus, believed in him, given him a second chance…only for Kallus to not only kill Rebel soldiers, but to lead the Empire to one of their operations (at least is what the evidence made it seem like). But most importantly, Zeb had fallen in love with Kallus, and Kallus had also fallen for Zeb, and in every way except in words, they were in a very romantic relationship. Yet now, all of that was ruined and Zeb’s anger and hatred toward Kallus was untamable, and though he’d nearly killed Kallus with a single scratch, Zeb had sworn to finish the job upon hearing that Kallus successfully escaped.

Though again, Kallus did not blame Zeb nor the Rebels for wanting him dead, and their feelings toward him was not something he could change. He’d cherish those who still believed and trusted in him and like a killer in the night, would do anything in his power to help them while at the same time, staying hidden from both the Empire _and_ Rebellion.

His heart still ached every morning when he looked at that scar, reminding him of the family he’d lost, and the love he could never have. Kallus would never forget the look of hurt and betrayal in Zeb’s eyes, and that memory haunted him.

However, that moment—this whole situation—had only encouraged Kallus to push harder to protect the Rebellion, no matter what the cost was.

Kallus realized that some time had passed and quickly ended his shower. He dressed, fixed his hair and mentally prepared himself for his meeting with his next victim. He inwardly groaned at the fact that he would most likely have to torture this spy; torture was tiring, tedious and messy, and Kallus wished there was another way.

However, he told himself he had no time to be tired, he had no time to be picky and wish for easier options for he had a mission (many missions) and a family to care for.

He had miles to go before he completed his part of the puzzle.

So Kallus, fresh and ready to kill, exited his hotel room and prepared for an eventful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> f you are curious, this title is from the poem “Stopping by the woods on a Snowy evening” by Robert Frost and the quote “For I have promises to keep, miles to go before I sleep” really reminds me of Kallus lol. hope you enjoyed this, if you did PLEASE comment it would mean a lot to me.
> 
> Also, if you need slight summary of the chapter: kallus was framed by an enemy and accused of revealing rebel locations, murdering rebel soldiers and then some. When he escaped rebel custody, he bumped into zeb and other rebels, zeb almost killed him and that’s where the scratch comes from. Some people believe his innocence, amongst those are hera and mon mothma, and he still secretly reports to them. as of current he’s tracking down imperial spies, killing and torturing them, uprooting imperial operations, etc…etc…all the while hiding from the rebels and the empire.
> 
> Kallus certainly has miles to go before he sleeps!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and again if you liked this PLEASE comment, please let me know it would make me so happy!


End file.
